


In good taste

by katsudonvik



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Part Kinks, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinks, Lingerie, M/M, Makkachin - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Vicchan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonvik/pseuds/katsudonvik
Summary: Mini series on Viktor and Yuuri's relationship.Viktor is the sugar daddy and Yuuri is his precious baby boy





	1. Chapter One: Of missing and naughty messages

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, as I was writing the newest chapter of Radar I suddenly got inspired to write this. Anyways, this will be a short mini series in hopes that my smut will improve.
> 
> Chapter title is because they miss each other + one being welcomed in the best way.

 

For over an hour Yuuri has been debating how he should do things.

 

He just wanted to please his boyfriend who must be dead tired with all the work he has been having due to the holidays.

 

You see Yuuri doesn't work. It's not that he needs to because they're not in need of money.

It's more so that Viktor is a CEO of a really famous company  E/A (eros/agape) and has told him many times that he doesn't need to work.

 

Viktor is the one who makes sure Yuuri’s always has pretty things and is never left wanting something.

 

In return, Yuuri gladly  cooks, cleans and opens his pretty legs for his boyfriend.

 

Some may think that Yuuri is just being spoiled or that he's some gold digger but only one of them is true, that being the spoiled part. In his defense, it was Viktor’s  fault who spoils him way too much even when he would say that he doesn't need to.

 

"My baby boy deserves nothing but the best. Besides, we have been dating for years and you stuck with me back when I had a shitty job, and, it was _you_ who would maintain me so now that the tables have turned it's my turn." Viktor would always remind him and would proceed by fucking him all over his, _no_ , their luxury penthouse.

 

\-- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- -

 

Wondering what to wear Yuuri walked over to his walk in closet and just stared at his many lingeries that his precious boyfriend bought him because, and he quotes, _Just because you have a penis does not mean you can't wear female clothing. Besides, your body is fit for lingeries. Trust me._

 

 _What to wear, what to wear._ . Yuuri grumbled to himself and looked at the variety of selections that he had. It ranged from colors to styles and half were picked by Viktor while the other half was all on him. Now that he thought about they have used pretty much all of them except for one. The **red** one.

 

The price tag was still intact and Yuuri couldn't remember how long it had been since it had been hanged.

 

Days, weeks, months?

 

Who knows.

 

All that Yuuri  knows and cares is that he found what he would wear and smiled.

 

But before wearing such a pretty thing he must shower and be squeaky clean before Viktor comes and dirties him in the best way possible.

 

Just the thought of what his boyfriend could do him made his hole clench.

 

Taking off his clothes Yuuri walked over to the restroom and just stared at his naked image.

 

He wasn't bad looking and could admit that he liked how he looked. Many rumored that it was surgery but all it was, was a good hairstyle, ice skating many times out of the week and just paying attention to his body.

 

Although the last part was in between since he still ate greasy unhealthy foods and gained weight easily, but with all the sex and skating he does, it was enough exercise.

 

Hopping into the shower Yuuri started humming to some random tunes and was dancing. He was about to use shampoo on his freshly dyed dirty blond hair (something new he was trying) until he stopped and smirked. Trying not to make too much mess he got out of the shower and grabbed his phone. Pressing some things here and there and he finally hit the record button.

 

Yuuri  then placed the phone in a perfect place in which he would be fully seen up close and hopped back into the shower. He went back to shampooing his hair and pretend not to see the phone that was recording his doings.

 

It got to the point that wondering how Viktor was going to react like this got him really horny and needy but because his boyfriend was probably at a meeting he couldn't call him for some phone sex. Since the camera was recording him he thought, screw it! and began to touch himself and let out loud erotic noises imagining that it was Viktor who was doing this to him instead.

 

"Vitya, fuck, yes, right there!." Yuuri moaned as he kept shoving his fingers inside.

 

One became two which became four and Yuuri was a beautiful mess.

 

\-- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- -

 

Viktor  was having a pretty horrible day.

 

It was after he left his home that things turned upside down.

 

First, there was some traffic that was totally unexpected.

 

Secondly, when he got to his company it seemed like some files just had to run away and disappear.

 

Not only that but the meeting he was in totally blew.

 

He knew what they were doing and how it was the best thing to do but some of his employee's seemed to think otherwise.

 

Now he was stuck in the meeting room until they all come with a decision and he was bored out of his mind.

 

He was wondering why Yuuri  hasn't called or messaged him but he then remembered how he had mentioned having a meeting. _I wonder what he is doing,_ thought Viktor and as if Yuuri had heard his thoughts he felt his phone vibrate and looked down to see a large video content by his baby.

 

 _"Here's some little pick me up just in case you're having a stressful day <3" _Viktor should've known that receiving a video from Yuuri  was never a good sign. He should've known but he had totally forgotten.

 

It was when he clicked on it that he quickly exited out and locked his phone.

 

Abruptly standing up he told everyone to have a 30 minute break and left without waiting for a response.

 

"Don't interrupt me." he warned to his secretary who rapidly nodded.

 

Once he closed and locked his door he played some music that would block his sounds and watched his little baby boy being naughty without him.

 

 _"Vitya.." Yuuri  whined_ causing Viktor to groan.

 

He so badly loved it when Yuuri called him by that. More so when it was in a sexual way.

 

 _Just you wait until I get home, just you wait baby ,_ he thought as  he cleaned the mess his baby had caused.

 

\-- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- -

 

When Viktor got home he was surprised to come home to no sound.

 

Thinking that Yuuri was just trying to surprise him in a way he most liked, he set his files on the desk and removed his tie as he was heading to the bedroom.

 

By the time he was standing in front of the bedroom door he was unbuttoning his crisp white shirt.

 

"My, my, my." he said when he saw Yuuri  give him a needy look.

 

His baby was wearing red clothing which happens to be his favorite color. The way the color complimented Yuuri was making him hard, fast.

 

"Welcome home, Mr. Viktor Nikiforov" Yuuri announced in a  sultry voice, opening his legs wider.

 

"Someone's being too upfront." replied Viktor who walked over toward Yuuri and let his hand linger on those gorgeous legs.

 

"Yeah, well I missed you a lot." Yuuri responded and bit his index finger.

 

"God, you look so damn gorgeous like this." Viktor husked grabbing Yuuri by the nape and kissed him like he meant it.

 

Yuuri  instantly unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants only to reach inside and free his penis that was already hardening. A couple of strokes later and Viktor was fully hard. Yuuri pulled away from the kiss and eagerly sucked him.

 

"You really are needy today." mumbled Viktor and caressed his hair until he fisted it and slowly started to fuck his mouth until he moaned loudly which made the thrusting go faster.

 

All Yuuri  did was moan louder and louder and controlled his gag reflex, something he was able to master after many trial and errors.

 

"My baby is so good at this." Viktor  had complimented and noticed that Yuuri was blushing, it was truly cute.

 

\-- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- -

 

Yuuri only removed his bottom clothing and was riding Viktor who was still in his work clothes. Yuuri didn't mind. In fact he found it sex being fucked like that.

 

Maybe it was a kink of his.

 

"Yes, yes, yes!" Yuuri chanted as he started fucking himself when Viktor ordered him to do it.

 

"You feel so good." grumbled Viktor and tore the remaining clothing that Yuuri was wearing. He sat up and leaned towards the bed frame as just watched as he fucked himself so deliciously.

 

Turning it up a notch both of his hands reached down Yuuri’s neck and was lightly squeezing.

 

Yuuri’s eyes rolled and he eagerly opened his mouth and let Viktor place his thumbs inside. He sucked on the and even nipped then and that made Viktor start rutting into him uncontrollably fast.

 

Yuuri couldn't even move anymore and if it wasn't for Viktor who was holding him then he would of fall down the bed.

 

Viktor pushed Yuuri down and made him hold his legs.

 

"Like that." he said and Yuuri moaned when Viktor got back inside of him once he removed his pants and started fucking him hard and fast once again.

 

Moans, yells, groans, the obscene sexual sounds both let out echoed all over their room until Yuuri was the first to give up and cummed with his back beautifully arched.

 

"This will always be my favorite welcome home greeting." said Viktor who pulled out and watched as his own cum was trailing down.

 

He pushed his finger in and out and heard Yuuri moan lowly.

 

"Vitya." Yuuri said with a pout.

 

Said person looked up and chuckled when he grabbed his torn clothing.

 

Not wanting to hear Yuuri complain about how it was the nth time that he ripped his clothing he decided that a round two was needed.

 

After round three Yuuri stopped complaining but only because he marked Viktor's body letting out a satisfied smile.


	2. Chapter Two: Three and A Half Years Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the past. Viktor finally joins E/A and decided to celebrate the good news with his boyfriend, Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point they’ve been dating close to a year but have been knowing each other longer than that. It’s around this time that Yuuri isn’t as free with his body as he is in the present (Chapter 1) but he’s slowly getting there as well as Viktor with the whole kinks and stuff. Think of them as caterpillars who are still in that stage before evolving into Butterflies

* * *

Yuuri arrived from Phichit’s house and was surprised to see his lover’s shoes on the hallway. He remember Viktor telling him something about being late.

 

It was only a couple of seconds later when he felt those familiar arms around his waist and the way his lover grinded on him.

 

He tried not to moan but to his dismay, he let out a small moan that made the businessman smile.

 

"You're so cute when you try to resist me." he grumbled huskily on Yuuri’s ear who in returned gripped his arm.

 

"How was your day?" the other asked and hummed when his lover was caressing his arm so delicately.

 

"It was fine. My plans were cut short early because I wanted to go out with you. I even got dinner reservations at this five star place Christophe recommended. So, go take a shower and get dolled up." Viktor announced causing for Yuuri to turn around narrowing his eyes.

 

"What's the catch?" he asked bluntly and received a laugh for a response.

 

"The catch is that you are looking at the newest employee for E/A, that's the catch baby." he responded. Not even a second later did Yuuri jump on him.

 

"I'm so proud of you!" He said knowing all too well just how much Viktor worked his ass off to gain such position.

 

E/A was a company that didn’t hire just anybody. Yuuri was surprised to hear all the things the hirers had to do before they even had a response. It was hours of training and many were still rejected. The chairman, Yakov Feltsman had stated from the beginning that working for him opens doors one couldn’t even imagine and now Viktor was about to see just how true that is.

 

"How many hours and/or minutes do I have to get ready?" Yuuri asked.

 

"We have plenty of time." Viktor answered and decided to take advantage ofhis cute little lover who was holding on him so ever tightly.

 

“Viktor.” Yuuri warned, his breath hitching when the other started nipping his neck.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The restaurant they were in was extremely fancy and lonely?

 

"Did you do this?" Yuuri asked in a mere whisper and Viktor’s little smirk was answer enough.

 

Little did Yuuri know Christophe’s family own this restaurant and we’re happy to help on this occasion.

 

Yuuri could only groan in embarrassment and covered his eyes with both of his hands. The waiter who attended them gushed over how cute he was being but because he was too distracted in being embarrassed he wasn't able to see that.

 

Which in a way was a good thing.

 

Viktor just stared at him with loving eyes and smiled.

 

"Okay, stop staring at me like that." groaned Yuuri who couldn’t help but be flustered every time those blue eyes gazed at him with so much intensity.

 

The way his lover was at times just made him want to scoff but in the good kind of scoff, making his stomach flutter so much.

 

Just the way Viktor cares for him and makes sure that he’s is always happy makes him break into a smile.

 

He's lucky to have his handsome lover even though Viktor would always correct him and tell him that it was him who was lucky enough to have him in his life.

 

They started off in the wrong foot with Viktor accidentally hitting Yuuri’s car. The whole thing was funny now but back then it was quite the opposite. Yuuri was furious that his brand new (more like used but it was a new car to him) had been destroyed not even a month of purchasing it.

 

It had taken weeks for their relationship to be from acquaintances to friends and then months to form into lovers when both finally stopped playing around the bush and decided to admit what they feel before it was too late.

 

Their love was something so beautiful that had yet to be tarnished.

 

Yes, they have had discussions and indifferences but it never once harmed their relationship.

 

It was the way they were with each other that had many wonder why they haven't gotten married which was a good question.

 

They both thought of it but never really talked about it.

 

Maybe one day they will..

 

The trust they have for each other is like no other and they would never ruin such thing.

 

"I like to call the effects of being in love." Viktor sincerely responded. Although he seemed like a stoic, cold person he was in fact quite the opposite (many said this because he was Russian, it only made Yuuri laugh and Viktor grumble).

 

He wore his heart on his sleeve.

 

"I'm in love with a cheesy male." Yuuri murmured and blushed deeply when he said that. Mainly because he was someone who showed his loved rather than saying it.

 

"How in love is that?" Viktor asked and grabbed his glass of wine and took a sip. It wasn’t everyday that Yuuri threw the L word but he didn’t mind. He understood that the guy was a shy person who had trouble expressing his feelings.

 

And he without a doubt knows that Yuuri loves him, his actions proved it.

 

"So much that I forever wish to be with you till my last breath." Yuuri confessed and then quickly gulped his drink trying to calm down his heart that was drumming like crazy.

 

Even though Viktor has heard Yuuri's shy confessions many times but this time it was different. It made him want to do something about it and make Yuuri’s wish come true.

 

But not now. As much as he would love to, he wants to be worthy of Yuuri’s love. Viktor wants to be successful to the point that Yuuri wouldn’t need to work if he didn’t want to. That Yuuri wouldn’t have to be questioning whether he should buy something because of the price tag.

 

Before Viktor’s does the one thing he’s had in mind for a while, he needs to stick to his plan.

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

"God, I love you so much." Viktor whispered to Yuuri who in returned scratched his back, digging his nails.

 

"Fuck.." Yuuri whined and moaned loudly when his prostate was hit. He grabbed Viktor and kissed him deeply.

 

Clothes were scattered all over their shared place and each sexual noise they would let out was so beautiful.

 

"I love you, Viktor Nikiforov." he murmured as he looked at him deep in the eyes as both climaxed together.

 

Yuuri still couldn’t believe how his life had turned out. He sometimes thinks it’s all a dream but comes to the realization that it’s not, that this is the real life. 

 

That he deserves to be happy, that Viktor isn’t a figment of his imagination. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slowly plan to add some backstory for these characters and (spoiler) Yuuri’s leans more on the sad one and will go into detail with his struggles such as Anxiety and Eating disorder.


	3. Chapter Three: Three Years Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor's relationship have advanced to "Dressing up like a girl so I can visit my hot boyfriend who's fantasy has been to fuck me in his office while I call him Daddy." (I was planning to finally start the plot but I couldn't help myself with this pwp chapter e.e)

Yuuri was really nervous as soon soon as he stepped in into E/A and even more because he came dressing as girl.

 

“The things i do for you.” mumbled Yuuri as he was fixing his brown colored wig.

 

Although he was feeling anxious a small part of him really did feel cute in his outfit and was glad his shirt was loose enough that it didn't show his non existent boobs.

 

Yet, the one thing he wasn't so sure with was how his skirt emphasized the size of his ass and was afraid it showed the plug he was wearing.

 

Sure, Viktor told him that he wanted him to visit but Yuuri knew that he said that because he wanted everyone to see him and just be envious.

 

It's adorable how Viktor wants to show him off. Not because he sees Yuuri as some kind of prize but rather wanting to make people understand that he’s happily taken. Maybe it was because of that that he agreed. To show people that Viktor only has eyes for him, and only him.

 

The only problem with him coming was Yuri or Yurio as Viktor liked to call him, the guy who he calls brother. The same brother who's friends with Yuuri and has yet to know about their relationship.

 

It wasn’t as if either males were hiding it on purpose or that they were embarrassed of coming out but the moment Yuri finds out about their relationship then they wouldn’t hear the end of it.

 

Then again Yuuri perfectly understands why Yuri would to react in such a bad way since the thought of his own brother dating his friend and just doing things with him would make him uncomfortable. Not that he’ll be against it but just having two of the most closest people in your life being cringe worthy together would make one roll their eyes.

 

Even he himself admits how cringe worthy he can become when Viktor is by his side.

 

But he couldn’t help it since he was in love.

 

»»»»»»

 

"Hi, i'm here to see Mr. Nikiforov." he said shyly which the lady took it as “her” being nervous.

 

"May I know your name first, Miss?" she asked as she was dialing said person's phone line.

 

"Yu..liana. Ah, Yuliana Ito." Yuuri quickly corrected himself cursing in his head for almost giving out his real identity. He had previously talked to Viktor about what name he should give which then led to a twenty minute conversation until they decided with Yuliana, a name which ironically belonged to an ex partner he had back when he was living the hetero life.

 

The receptionist called Mr. Nikiforov who told her to send him up. She then gave “Yuliana” directions on how to get to the man’s office.

 

When Yuuri got in the elevators he could finally sigh but it didn't last long for he started to feel the a vibration in his hole and couldn't help but moan and quickly covered his mouth. He was gasping and could already see Viktor smirking as he was playing with the damn buttons. How his stupid lover was even able to control it when he was far away was a mystery but today’s technology sure is advanced.

 

The sad part of it all was the fact that Yuuri was told to wear a cock ring.

 

A goddamn cock ring.

 

That stupid, stupid hot lover of his.

 

The elevator doors opened within the next couple seconds and Yuuri had trouble walking but tried to compose himself as much as possible.

 

"Hello, i'm looking for Mr. Nikiforov’s office." he said and cursed when he saw who turned around.

 

Yuri Plisetsky.

 

"Oh, his office is right down the co..do I know you?" Yuri blurted out as soon as he turned around and stared at the girl who looked so familiar.

 

"I don’t think so? Um, I would like to know where his office is since i'm a tad bit late." she urgently said and Yuri hummed telling her where the office was and saw how she quickly left.

 

_ Weird _ he mumbled to himself.

 

»»»»»»

 

Yuuri was panicking as he walked away from Yuri rushing towards Viktor’s office.

 

He sighed when he was facing the door, looking around he saw that none of the cubicles were occupied with workers.

 

Must be lunch break.

 

Yuuri knocked and when he heard a slight  _ “Come in”  _ he opened the door and was met with Viktor who was staring at him.

 

"Well this is definitely pleasing to the eye." was the first thing Viktor said and he wasn't lying for his boyfriend looked stunning.

 

"Hey my eyes are up here. And just so you know your brother almost found out it was me, the little shit bluntly asked me if he knew me and I kid you not, I was starting to sweat!" whined Yuuri who jutted his lip out making his boyfriend’s cock twitch.

 

Something Yuuri spotted the second Viktor clenched his hand which was always a dead give away. Such a pervert, thought Yuuri. He wiggled his eyebrows making Viktor chuckle. “You know I get turned on by anything you do. You could be brushing your teeth and all i’m thinking is “Fuck, do I want to fuck the shit out of him. But you know, I love you a lot so I have to be a gentlemen about such stuff.”

 

“Says the one who somehow convinced me to dress like this.” grumbled Yuuri.

 

»»»»»»

 

Yuuri went from grumbling to Viktor, to being bent over the man's mahogany desk with his shirt and wig somewhere on the floor while he was just on his skirt, tights and heels.

 

"You look so hot babe, so fucking hot." murmured Viktor who rolled up Yuuri’s skirt up to his waist and was just staring at his behind that was sadly covered. He hated when he would wear tights instead of thigh high socks because it always took more seconds for him to remove it and right now he just wanted to feast on that little hole. Therefore, he ripped the tights making Yuuri’s ass visible.

 

"Did you just rip the tights off? Viktor, i’m not wear any underwear!" hissed Yuuri. He then shuddered when his lover bent down holding both cheeks apart.

 

Viktor smiled when he saw the hole clench and unclench uncontrollably as soon as he removed the plug. He chuckled and before Yuuri could look back and glare at him his tongue started tracing the rim and was slowly sucking on it.

 

Viktor would even use his teeth,nipping it lightly making his lover gasp.

 

A moan was heard the second Viktor inserted his tongue on the gaping hole.

 

His tongue went inside and the lewd noises were makiNG Yuuri go crazy.

 

Viktor definitely knew how to use his tongue. He was feasting on his ass like it was the most delicious food out there and Yuuri knew if his lover continued then he would cum soon, too soon in fact.

 

Viktor must’ve heard his thoughts for he had stopped and grabbed Yuuri from the back of his hair and gave him a filthy kiss making him taste himself. His tongue roamed on every inch of Yuuri’s mouth and sucked on his tongue.

 

"Go sit on the sofa and open your legs for  _ Daddy _ ." he whispered in Yuuri’s ear loving the way the other reacted by lighting shoving him.

 

_ You and your damn kinks _ , Yuuri thought.

 

As he sat down he realized he was still wearing a cock ring and was about to take it off until he felt a slight sting on his thigh. Looking up he saw Viktor shake his head making him huff cutely.

 

"Soon baby. The cockring will stay until I say so and if you disagree then you won't receive my cum in either holes." Viktor said and raised his eyebrows at Yuuri in challenge.

 

Yuuri just glared at him hating, hated that Viktor brought this side to him. The one who loved having Viktor’s cum on him.

 

"I sometimes really hate you." mumbled Yuuri as he tugged on Viktor’s tie giving him a kiss.

 

"Yeah, but at the end you always love me." with that Viktor started removing his clothing. 

 

Viktor just made himself comfortable on the sofa and eyed his lover up and down. The fact that only he gets to see Yuuri like this made him smile in satisfaction.

 

"Like what you see?” Yuuri asked noticing the stares the other was giving him. He walked over to his lover and kissed him as his hands roamed over the clothed thighs.

 

“Gotta say that fucking you wide open while you’re wearing tights is going to become a kink of mine.” Viktor mumbled as he got up, pushing Yuuri to the couch instead and pulled his legs apart. He reached down to tear more of the tights so his penis could be free.

 

Viktor made sure he distracted him by playing with his balls and slowly reached for something. When he finally had it on his hands he opened bottle of lube and proceeded to kiss Yuuri so he could use both of his hands.

 

Yuuri was too distracted with the tongue battling with his to see what Viktor was doing.

 

Before he could reach up and fist Viktor’s hair he felt something slowly enter his hole. He threw his head back and moaned loudly.

 

Once it was fully in he tried to process what it was but couldn't think of anything. It was made of silicone and as he clenched on it he could almost swear he felt three bumps. 

 

They're not anal beads so what are they?

 

"Still don't know what it is?" asked Viktor who looked amused.

 

Yuuri’s eyes rolled back and his body started shaking when he felt the thing vibrate and move. His mouth was wide open and he could only moan and moan. The thing was that Yuuri was partially correct, they’re more than just anal beads, they’re vibrating anal beads.

 

Viktor watched as Yuuri was becoming a mess and couldn't help but smirk.

 

»»»»»»

 

"Hey Phichit, do you know why Yuuri decided to dress up today? Had I not known him for so long then I wouldn't recogni.."

 

"Shh.." said Phichit as he covered Yuri’s mouth.

 

Said person glared at him wanting to know why he did what he just did.

 

"Be quiet and listen." he whispered in his ear.

 

_ "Shit! so tight baby, that little boy pussy will be the death of me." _

 

_ "Daddy! harder! Oh god Viktor!.." _

 

_ "Yes baby, moan my fucking name and make sure everyone knows who makes you feel like this. Scream so fucking loud that everyone knows you belong to me just as I belong to you." _

 

_ "Viktor!" _

 

Yuri and Phichit were just staring at the door in front of them and could hear the sounds of skin slapping mixed with moans and grunts.

 

"Okay, this is unnecessary because I like to pretend my brother isn’t fucking my friend and I need to bleach my ears. I will also need a spiritual cleansing. Yes, I should do that right now..” Yuri mumbled to himself with a disgusted expression showing on his face.

 

Phichit on the other hand was just staring at the door and the sounds felt like music to his ears. He whined when he felt someone tug on his ear and realized it was Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the story is that Yuri has been knowing for a while but rathers act aloof so he won't have to deal with them being annoying in front of him face.


End file.
